robotomycnfandomcom-20200213-history
Weenus
Weenus is a green nerdy robot who attends Harry S. Apocalypse High. His body is very weak and tiny, but he has a giant hand that is extremely powerful and destructive. Weenus is often a very happy robot, but also has Tourette's which makes him insane and dangerous sometimes. He is voiced by Michael Sinterniklaas. Appearance Weenus is a green, red-eyed bipolar robot, with extensions like axe-halves on the sides of his head, a point atop his head, red teeth, an arm with a pincer-like hand, and a giant arm the size of his body. He gets his legs cut off in that episode Frenemy. Personality Weenus is a nerdy robot that is even lower on the social pyramid of society than Thrasher and Blastus but he still however, manages to maintain a decent friendship with them. Weenus is a bi-polar homicidal maniac, who will constantly have violent and dangerous outbursts of anger. He is an unpopular, mentally unstable robot who has a giant arm that could possibly to be the most powerful weapon on the planet. He will only use this as a weapon at the random times he has an emotional outburst and sometimes he makes careless accident which ends up with everyone and anything around him getting brutally destroyed or killed. Although Weenus, is clearly a completely unlikable loser who is the most unpopular robot in the school, Weenus is extremely pretentious and full of himself and acts stuck up, thinking that he is the most threatening and amazing robot in the school. He's known around the school to have huge nuts, as well as bolts, when he unhinges his crotch plate. He may possibly be the most threatening because of the lethal piece of mass destruction attached to his body that he refers to as his arm and his major case of Tourettes syndrome that trigger mindless actions that have yet to be treated, but he is surely not the most amazing robot due to him being very annoying and stupid. He is a major bullying target for the bigger robots who are actually as cool as they think they are such as Tacklebot and Megawatt. They usually show him that he's not as cool as he thinks he is by beating him up and this teaches him his lesson, until he destroys them in his bipolar rage that is. Episode Appearances * 1x2 - Frenemy * 1x3 - Playdate * 1x4 - Field of Screams * 1x5 - Mean Green * 1x6 - No Child Left Benign * 1x7 - El Presidente * 1x9 - The Trails of Robocles * 1x10 - From Wretchneya with Love (Cameo) Trivia *It may be possible that Weenus has Tourettes syndrome or an insanity spark because of the way he is always bursting out into rage during all of his sentences. *It may be possible that his name is a pun on the fact that he has a giant arm because another word for elbow is weenus. *He has no parents for some reason. It could be that he murdered them or they are clones of him. *He is Thrasher and Blastus' only friend besides each other. *In the episode "Field of Screams", Weenus stated that he doesn't have a "dog". Gallery Weenus's sparks.jpg Flaming Weenus.jpg Weenus's mouth broke off.jpg Weenus's social life.jpg Weenus Shadow Puppet.png Cowboy Weenus.jpg ALWAYS.png Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Male Category:Students Category:Sunshiners Category:Main Characters